


Cruel Fairytale

by Zetran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Shinra Company, War, Wutai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Strife finally achieves his dream of becoming a SOLDIER. He begins his first mission as a Third Class in Wutai. Through a series of events, he is captured by the enemy and attracts the attention of a demon offering freedom for a heavy price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyBigSis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyBigSis/gifts).



Cloud ran a hand down his sword, taking care not to cut himself on the sharp edge. He continued to caress the blade, taking in his accomplishment.

He'd done it. He'd finally done it. He'd made it through the rigorous tests as an infantryman of Shinra, ascending to the rank of SOLDIER, Third Class. It was only a week ago that he was fitted for his new uniform, but really, it felt like _ages_. He was welcomed into the higher ranks with open arms and it was only now that he got to embark on his first mission as a Third Class.

Helicopters were taking him and a few other SOLDIERs to the Wutai area as reinforcements to the raging war. The inhabitants did not take well to the prospect of having a Mako reactor placed on their land, and they became increasingly violent, the tension between Wutai and Shinra reaching levels which were threatening to snap. Cloud was sent to the northernmost point of the continent which was the current spot of small but fierce conflicts.

The aircraft jostled as it began the landing sequence, landing smoothly afterwards. Cloud stepped out of the helicopter, sheathed his sword, and stood at attention, eager to begin an actual mission.

* * *

She was dead. There was no doubt about it. Although he showed no outward reaction, he was still denying that it happened. But the evidence was there in plain sight, and she was dead.

The funeral was a silent affair, with only him, his father, and Malebolgia the King Behemoth attending it. He looked down into the coffin, looked at what remained of her.

Limbs once scattered had been stitched together, those that had been sent back there doing their best to recover every single body part of hers on the battlefield. Even with their best efforts, his mother's corpse looked like a patchwork mannequin sloppily put back together after being ripped apart into small pieces. After all, no restorative magic would work on a dead body, and stitching every part back together was difficult enough even on the bigger limbs.

Even so, that did not change the outcome. Jenova was dead, and she passed on Malebolgia, the kingdom, and the throne to Sephiroth instead of Vincent. In the days that she had been alive, her goal had been to take over the entire Northern Continent. Then, when that fell into her grasp, the rest of the world would be hers.

But that was not so. She brought with her to Wutai, the smallest in land and population and therefore easiest continent to take over from what the Fliers had reported, a handful of foot soldiers. A sea of people with metal beasts nearly slaughtered them all. Only two survivors returned, and neither of them was Jenova. Sephiroth listened to the reports angrily and had the Fliers which had investigated the land executed. He didn't bother listening to their excuses that the men with metal beasts hadn't been there before. If they had done their tasks correctly, there would have been no casualty on their end. It was inexcusable.

Sephiroth was more than prepared to inherit the throne. He was more than prepared to be King. But, just like his mother, he wasn't satisfied with being King.

He wanted to be Emperor.

As he and his miserable man of a father sealed the coffin lid into place and left the tomb with Malebolgia trailing along, he made his plan.

He was going to start with Wutai first. He was going to bring down the men with the metal beasts and take over the land as his own. Then he would move on to the next one.

And the next one. And the next one. No matter how many wars it would take, he would have the entire world under his control.

* * *

Cloud didn't think he'd ever get the sounds of gunfire or screams of agony out of his head. As an infantryman, his objectives were minor and didn't involve much action, except in rarer cases like when he had to chase and restrain a criminal. On this day, though, he saw several Wutai fighters die by the hands of his comrades, and if he said that it didn't make him feel sick he'd be lying. He'd never ever taken a human life before, and he couldn't believe that those out in battle had to deal with this kind of thing. Of course, he knew that things like this happened, but to actually _experience_ them was something totally different.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to stomach the food rations, the memories of the faces painted with death and blood still plaguing him. He swallowed.

"How are you doing?"

Cloud jumped, not expecting anybody to approach him from behind. He turned and stood up, saluting a First Class SOLDIER.

The man chuckled. "At ease." He sat on the empty spot on the low bench next to Cloud. "So, how's your first mission as a Third going?" At Cloud's questioning look, the First said, "I've seen some of your training sessions and I've gotta say, you did an amazing job every time."

Cloud looked away, not wanting to take the compliment. He'd always felt that he was nothing more than average, despite how much he'd always try to improve. "It's different from what I had thought that it would be."

"You see anybody die?" At Cloud's slow nod, the man said, "It's hard at first, always is. Even when you feel that you're used to seeing people going down left and right, you realize that you aren't." The higher up gave Cloud a small pat on the back.

"Why me, sir?" Cloud took another quick bite and swallowed. "I'm nobody special."

"Hey, I see potential in you, um..."

"Cloud."

"Cloud, eh?" The man offered a friendly hand, which Cloud shook. "I'm Zack. You'll be on my team. Tomorrow, we'll have to defend the farthest north part of the continent. Tensions are extra high there, and I'm picking who to take on the job with me. Think you can handle it?"

Cloud didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Descending further into the Crater which the castle was built into, Sephiroth reached the second to last level, settling into his newly-earned throne with authority. Malebolgia lay next to his new master, understanding that the old one was gone forever.

Before Sephiroth stood Vincent, the man he had very little respect for. It wasn't his father that interested Sephiroth anyways, but someone else.

"...and, according to one of the survivors, there were two sides involved: those with the metal cavalry and those that may have been the original inhabitants. Apparently, our own forces were thought to be those that already resided there and so, we were perceived as...targets. I trust that you have some idea on how to approach this."

Vincent nodded even though Sephiroth wasn't entirely directing his statements at him. "The closest point is what we should mark as—"

"Come now, demon. Don't tell me that you'll be silent from now on because she's gone."

Vincent smirked as his eyes flickered and changed. "Insolent boy," a voice sounding like something not of this world said from Vincent's lips. "One would think that the former leader would have trained you better."

"Input from another source can be helpful at times. More so now that we've lost a great ally."

A rough snicker, sounding like a growl, wrenched itself out of the possessed man. "Humans: they claim to be above all others, yet deep down, they are as cruel as the rest. You acknowledge the death of the one that birthed, raised, and taught you as a simple casualty?"

Sephiroth frowned. "It is not a simple casualty, but much more. However, wallowing around in misery will not solve a single thing. For now, moving on is the best thing to do." Despite all appearances, he was no heartless monster. A dull pain still coiled within his breast, slowly gaining intensity the more he thought about it.

The demon manipulated its host into smirking again. "You know well, yet I will not succumb to any commands of yours. Know that you must prove yourself to me, gain my respect, my compliance."

Oh, Sephiroth knew very, very well. He'd been familiar with the demon since childhood, though visits from it were rare at best.

"Your plan?" The demon made the question sound more like a statement.

"A sneak attack on the closest point our Fliers can get to from here. Slowly we will gain information which we will use to weaken and eliminate all that are there, then spread to the rest of Wutai, crushing the heart of the land."

"Oh? And when do you plan on doing that?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Notes:

Idea conceived: 2013年8月31日（土）

Started: 2013年9月23日（月）

Finished: 2013年9月26日（木）

Jolly had wanted to see a fic with a certain pairing that has rarely been done, if at all, and I volunteered to do it. I came up with the plot, and here's what's done so far. Hope you like it, Jolly! Title may change in the future, though. I seriously had no idea for a name and _Cruel Fairytale_ seems dumb and unfitting to me.

I know that I mention the North Crater way too much, but that's how my fanon goes. Sorry, haha.

An intense scene with that certain pairing will only happen once, and the rest of the story will be Sephiroth/Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of gunfire rang in his ears and stood out amongst the pained screams and crazed yells of war. He thought it a miracle that he only had a few scratches from where a few bullets and cuts grazed him. Cloud refused to get cocky. He didn't want to end up like the arm- and legless Wutai soldiers swearing curses upon him, declaring that at least _t_ _hey_ weren't monsters stealing land from others to taint it.

Cloud parried a blow aimed at his back, spinning and slashing his attacker across the stomach, feeling horrendously sick as the man's innards spilled out and splashed blood on his face.

That was the fourth person he had killed. The first died by multiple stabs through the chest; the second by blood loss; and the third by a well-aimed uppercut. He could never avoid getting blood on himself nor could he forget the last expressions the enemy made as they died. The way their faces twisted up in pain, the bulging of the eyes, the final spark of rage...

As the skirmishes grew more constant, the ground seeped with blood, more from the Wutai soldiers than their own. The Wutai army had their own share of firearms, but they relied more on bladed staves, katanas, and short swords, preferring melee combat. Even a Third Class SOLDIER by himself could take down multiple Wutai soldiers at once, and a horde of Third Classes and higher ranks easily defended their own and managed to pick off Wutai's numbers. Corpses littered the once green vegetation; severed limbs and writhing, _dying_ participants of both parties took up some unused space. Every other area was occupied by a clash, always ending with at least some injury.

Cloud weaved through the chaos, sidestepping clashes and parrying blows coming his way. He slowed down and tried to move backwards to find more space when an enemy soldier set his sights on him and decided to rain hit after hit on Cloud with his stave. Cloud ducked and swung upwards hard and fast enough to cut off the soldier's arms.

The man screamed in agony, and Cloud took that chance to run off. The scream called the attention of several other soldiers who quickly dragged the still living body from the battlefield. Half of the soldiers chased after Cloud, who upped his speed before being forced to turn and face his attackers.

Momentarily catching them by surprise, Cloud slashed the leg of the closest one, bringing him down and moving on to the next one, managing to cut another Wutai soldier's arm down to the bone. By that time, the others were broken out of their spell and moved in on Cloud.

If there was a time where Cloud was truly grateful that he had speed and strength enhancements, it was now. He was able to simultaneously dodge all of their attacks at once and manage to sneak in some of his own. Blood sprayed all over his clothes, the stench further sickening him. The six soldiers, including the injured ones, continued to display their wrath without mercy. Their raged doubled when Cloud pierced through and killed one. Cloud did not have time to feel guilty about adding another murder to his list as the five remaining ganged up on him once more, this time with fervor. Cloud struggled to hold his own this time around, but stood his ground until something caught his eye.

A shadow trailed along the ground, getting bigger and bigger. Cloud took the risk of looking up and his eyes widened. He held up his sword to block a few attacks and kept on the defensive, but only paid half the amount of attention.

Something was up there. Something big enough to be an airship waiting to drop a bomb. Wutai couldn't have had an airship of their own, Cloud was sure of it. Why would Shinra obliterate the entire place at the risk of losing their own precious SOLDIERs? Many, if not most, were stationed in the area, and why would Shinra use large explosives now when they could've done so earlier? It didn't make any sense to Cloud, nor did he care.

He had to warn everybody. He had to warn Zack.

Cloud turned tail again, this time back towards base. He quickly cut down those following him, panic clouding his mind and telling him that he needed to hurry.

* * *

The men with the metal beasts were easily eradicating the Wutai natives. Both of the foreigners' equipment was similar to their own, but more complicated. Whether it was effective or not remained to be seen. The Fliers sent out did nothing more than observe, and one of their discoveries included the lack of aerial combat. Sephiroth found that interesting. That would be their own ticket to further testing the waters.

He sent warriors of his own to Wutai and commanded that they bring back prisoners, if possible. Weapons, armor, and materials were crucial in any war, and help was mandatory.

* * *

Cloud sheathed his blade, exhausted. The mission was nearly over, and he found himself looking more and more forward to it. Anything to be able to catch more than a wink of sleep, to be able to take an actual shower...

...to be able to get away from the jeers thrown his way. Nobody had believed him the day that he saw the shadow. Shinra wasn't sending out any aircraft other than to transport reinforcements, weapons, and food rations, and it was plain ridiculous that he would even suggest such a thing. When put that way, Cloud knew they were right, but the more he saw the exact same kinds of shadows, the more he was convinced that something terrible was going to happen. Zack grew concerned as the time passed by as well. Cloud often saw him frowning when the First Class noticed the shadows appearing from time to time.

The Third shook his head. Two more days. Just two more days and it was done.

Without preamble, he ran into battle, much more desensitized to the sight of death than he was before. He didn't concentrate all that much on what he was doing, trying to block everything out.

The shadows came again. Cloud barely bothered to acknowledge them. The shadows never did more than move around and then eventually disappear altogether. The feeling of trouble still crept along his spine, and it got worse and worse.

A fellow Third Class fell, an arrow protruding from his back.

Nobody from either side of the war used a primitive weapon like that. Both Shinra and Wutai looked to the sky and froze.

More arrows rained down, striking surprised bodies dead while managing to go clean through to the ground. Everyone scattered, part of Shinra heading back to base to bring back reinforcements. Cloud grit his teeth and stayed put, his suspicions confirmed. Those shadows did mean something.

Giant birds, the likes of which Cloud had never seen, cut across the sky, their riders firing more arrows onto those below him. Cloud weaved through the projectiles, looking for a way to reach up and strike down the newcomers.

A bird swooped down, lifting several Wutai and Shinra fighters into the air and dropping them from an unsurvivable height. Other birds did the same, some of which actually _leaving_ their riders. Cloud studied the strange fighters, taking notice of their uniforms. There were many with red leather armor; some with blue robes and witch hats; a few with white robes with red triangle-patterned trim; some with red robes; and others that Cloud couldn't take in all at once.

Those weren't all. The birds descended, and more warriors leaped off of them, pointing their spears downwards and landing on fleeing soldiers, the spears impaling them.

Cloud found a cliff and scaled it, throwing a rock at a nearby bird. The stone bounced off, seeming to do little or no damage, and the enemy fired an arrow which Cloud dodged. A blue-robed enemy sat behind the other and put a cupped hand to the air.

Flames engulfed the hand, and the blue-robed intruder launched the fire ball towards Cloud. The Third Class dodge rolled out of the way, barely escaping a burn. He stood onto his feet and continued to lure the enemies his way. Every arrow missed, some nearly hitting their mark, and the blue-robed one did nothing other than put their hands together with a few inches of space between them.

Cloud threw more stones, not wanting to risk missing and losing his weapon if he were to throw his sword, and managed to hit the bird in the eye. A deafening screech hundreds of times louder than the war cries the enemies had made before forced Cloud to put his ears to his head, and that's when the blue-robed foe struck.

Lightning jumped from the enemy's hands and struck Cloud. The blond's blood boiled, threatening to explode from his skin and he convulsed uncontrollably, still twitching even after the electricity stopped.

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When he finally came to, he was bound and gagged. Air blew through him, and Cloud paled.

Talons were the only thing keeping him from falling to his death. Nothing but water was below him, and it blurred as the bird continued to fly. Looking around, Cloud saw several of his comrades and Wutai soldiers in the same situation as him, some looking around fearfully, others either unconscious or choosing not to look at all.

The sound of wind and flapping wings were all that Cloud heard. He thrashed as much as possible, but the animal's hold on him was too strong. He quickly stopped, though, and thought things through.

They were being taken somewhere, no doubt as prisoners of war. It was across the ocean, towards the north, Cloud observed. He could still see the continent of Wutai, though it was nothing more than a vague silhouette in the distance.

Despite their primitive appearance, the intruders had to have some way of communication. Cloud decided that he would go along with their plan, find a way to reach his allies, and call for help.

Cloud closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

At least he'd get that rest he'd needed.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年10月3日（木）

Finished: 2013年10月8日（火）

Apologies for another late update. I had brains farts, then a con to go to, and then some technical difficulties. Balls. I'm glad that this chapter was at least a little longer.

Guess the six classes mentioned in this chapter correctly and I'll let you ask me which fic to update next. Please don't ask for _Assistant_.


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent washed his face with his right hand, picking up a washcloth and drying it afterwards. The mirror in front of him displayed a worn man with black bags under his eyes, most likely from long periods of time with little to no sleep. He sighed as he felt the demon inside him stir in his consciousness.

He remembered how long ago it was that he was entirely human. He had been nothing more than a marksman hoping to move on from the role of the Archer to that of a gun-wielder. Guns were very uncommon amongst the people of the North Continent; everybody preferred to keep to the older weapons and improve on magic instead of working to develop the next best weapon. It worked, but Vincent wanted better.

He did get his wish, but not in the way he wanted.

It was a day like every other. He had started the journey home when a spot in his chest started to sting. He had put it aside at the time, but the pain grew in intensity, and by the time he had arrived in his cottage in Icicle Lodge, he doubled over with a hand to his chest, breathing heavily. He had groaned in pain, almost yelled, even.

For three days he had stayed indoors, the pain dying down to an uncomfortable throb and then suddenly piercing through him like hot knives. He couldn't move or breathe much, and no medic could figure out what was wrong.

On the third day, his condition had worsened. His vision had grown blurry, soon becoming engulfed with red, and the pain had spread through his entire body as if he were swimming through acid. Two appendages had burst through his back, ripping the skin and his clothes. His bones had popped; his muscles had contracted...

Vincent never knew what else had happened. However, the way his furniture and walls were full of deep slash marks, it didn't take much to guess.

It didn't take much time for him to be summoned to the North Crater, either. There, he met her again.

Vincent had never expected Jenova to rise from a simple woman to the commander of the entire North Crater which was entirely hers and hers alone. But there she was, sitting arrogantly on a throne and looking down at Vincent with a strange sort of satisfaction.

She had explained to him what had happened. In a summoning gone wrong, a demon was released and sent out into the world. Vincent had been lucky enough to be chosen by that demon, which appeared to be unable to survive without a host.

Lucky was not how Vincent would have described it. Not then, and definitely not now. The demon took control of him, manipulated his speech and actions. There was little Vincent could do to fight against it; the demon's mental attacks were unnaturally strong.

The next thing Vincent knew, he was a father-to-be. He did not know how he missed months of his entire life without knowing what happened, but his child was to be born in approximately another six months.

There was definitely a demon inside him, but Vincent was convinced that there was a devil of some sort in Jenova, too. She had been heavy with child, yet still insistent—desperate, almost—on being on the front lines of battle and refusing to stop until she neared full term.

He was allowed little interaction with his son, and he watched him grow up from the sidelines. After Sephiroth was born, Vincent was no longer of any use to Jenova. He would have been sent back to where he came from long before Sephiroth was actually born if it weren't for the demon. Vincent had eventually overcome its influence enough to where he was conscious of what it was doing with his body. To this day, he still wasn't able to stop the demon, and its actions made a hole in his heart.

Jenova had wanted a child, one that would survive years to come and become her successor. Sephiroth was strong even at a young age, and Jenova had no mercy on her son when showing him his part in the world. The worst that she had done to him, besides the harsh ways she had taught him to steal and fight, was that Vincent was not one to be listened to; in fact, he should be ignored at all times possible, even despised. It hurt him to see Sephiroth's condescending gaze, that his son was now cold and merciless towards any other than his mother.

The demon's stirring grew more insistent, demanding. Vincent resisted the tendrils of madness creeping along his mind and body, failing but still aware of what he was doing.

He had to challenge the boy...

His body moved of its own accord, disregarding his lack of a shirt. He was taken out of his bedchambers and further down to the throne room, stopping before Sephiroth.

"I see you've taken prisoners," the demon's voice said, twisting Vincent's face up into a grin.

"You are correct," Sephiroth replied, looking not at Vincent, but at the demon.

"You wouldn't mind...sparing a few?"

Sephiroth smirked. "I suppose I would. You see, our numbers have slaughtered the foreigners with ease. However, they seem to be getting smart. It would be wise to strike their Heartland before they decide to be on their guard, is it not?"

The demon understood Sephiroth's implications. "I have no desire to do as you ask for nothing, _boy_. Virgins may change my mind."

Sephiroth's eye twitched at the insult. He wasn't stupid. At any given moment, the demon could mess things up for him as a way of entertainment. "Limit yourself to five," he said without leaving room for negotiation. "I would appreciate it if you chose those that would not be of much service to us."

The demon turned and left, obviously satisfied.

* * *

He had gotten no sleep while the bird was in flight. His back ached from where the talons had rubbed up against him, and his entire body was stiff from lack of movement. A landform loomed closer and closer, and it was an agonizing few days and nights before they arrived.

Swooping down, the bird released its grip, making the blond free fall towards the ground.

Cloud rolled and flailed in his bonds, and he heard some screams escape from the gags of the prisoners around him. The wind was knocked out of him when he landed in a pile of greens. The other bodies fell with him with soft thuds, one Wutai soldier landing on top of Cloud and rolling off, muffled curses coming out incomprehensibly from his covered mouth.

One by one, Cloud heard bodies being pulled off and out of the pile, and he stayed still when he was brought to his feet and made to walk.

Shelters made out of the bones of impossibly huge monsters towered over him. Cloud stared at the strange buildings, watching the people in red leather clothing scurrying in and out with various types of weapons. A group of those in blue robes stood in a ring off to the side, waving their arms and hands in different ways, making small sparks of fire or tiny crystals of ice appear.

A tent near a wall of rock was where Cloud and the other prisoners were left at. A man in red leather, this one a slightly different style from the previous ones, chose several out of their unwilling group.

"To the Crater," the man said gruffly, "as He wishes."

The escorts inclined their heads and hastily brought the rest up the wall of rock via a pulley system. A hook was placed between the space the ropes on Cloud's hands provided and he was pulled up, his arms stretched to their limit. He grit his teeth as the bones cracked and sighed in relief when he was finally up. He was then taken to a caravan led by two-legged, ferocious-looking lizards and was pushed into a cramped space. Claustrophobia enveloped him as the rest of his comrades and enemies were shoved in with him.

The journey to the 'Crater', wherever that was, took much longer than the ride from Wutai to where he now was. Very little stops were made for food, water, and release of bodily waste, and the caravan jostled harshly as it moved at a high speed. The air was stale with body odor and limited air; no windows circulated oxygen to breathe.

A blast of cold air cut into Cloud when the caravan, now led by a single two-horned four legged dog-like creature bigger than the caravan itself, was opened for the last time. Gladly, he stepped out.

Snow went up almost past his head. Several paths were cut to allow easier transportation, and Cloud assumed that that was their own version of roads in this area. Wind threatened to send Cloud flying, and it got worse as he and the rest were made to scale a steep hill of rock without using their arms as balance. Once at the top, they were all pushed and sent sliding down into darkness.

Torches with blue fire were the only sources of light other than a faint glow of green emanating from the very bottom of what was indeed a crater. Steps made from the rock of the Crater in a spiral design provided the way to the bottom. However, it was only about halfway that the escorts allowed them to go. Cloud and the others were shoved yet again, this time into a cave which had an interior divided only by natural walls and metal bars. Individually, each prisoner was placed into their own cell with their bonds still on their arms and mouths.

Cloud mulled over the information he had recovered and planned his route. He had no sword, which was the first thing he had to work towards after he found a way to escape. Then, he had to either hack and slash his way out or manage to take the uniform of a warrior, preferably one of the robes for better concealment, and find the way back to that place with the bones. It was right next to the ocean and was full of warriors, which meant that that had to be their version of a naval or military base.

A jingle of keys clinking together rang through the prison. Cloud looked to find a pale shirtless man enter his cell.

The stranger was wild-eyed with the darkest raven-colored hair all over the place. He smirked at Cloud and reached forward to remove the blond's gag.

"A pretty thing such as you shouldn't be trapped here, making weapons for their foes," he said. "What say you?"

Cloud didn't answer. He sensed an inhuman aura coming from the man. The voice coming from him did not sound normal or even possible for any human being.

"What say you?" the crazed man repeated, offering a hand. "I will release you."

"...What's the catch?"

The smirk grew wider. "Give up that which is precious to you, and I will set you free."

Cloud saw a few prisoners shift in their cells to get closer, obviously interested in the two of them. "I have nothing with me."

"Oh, but you do." The stranger drew closer and Cloud stepped back, taking care not to corner himself.

"I don't have anything," Cloud said, quickly shaking his head for emphasis.

He didn't even see a blur before he felt a hand close tightly around his neck and lift him into the air.

"I will take that as a yes," the stranger said.

"What are you?" Cloud questioned in an almost whisper.

"I am called Chaos," was the answer. "However, my host goes by another name."

The eyes, the aura, the mad appearance... Cloud didn't believe that there was such a thing as demons, but he couldn't deny the proof in front of him.

Chaos turned Cloud around and slammed his faced into the wall, the uneven surface digging into his skin after breaking it. The grip around his neck tightened as Cloud heard small, almost inaudible grunts and suddenly felt the small nails around him grow into inch-long claws. His pants were pulled down, almost literally ripped off, and then Cloud realized what the demon had meant.

"No," he said, struggling to slip his hands out of the ropes that tied them together. The demon forced Cloud's legs open and pressed between his butt cheeks.

Cloud's eyes bulged and he screamed as his anus was invaded. Chaos shifted its grip from Cloud's leg to his waist, digging its claws and drawing more blood. Cloud felt as if fire was eating away at his body, and he was further ripped open when Chaos forced himself deeper inside. He felt blood trickle down his balls and legs.

"So tight..." the demon breathed. It pulled out, thrusting back inside immediately afterwards with fervor. A tongue too long to belong to any normal living being snaked along Cloud's neck, leaving a wet trail up to the underside of the blond's chin and making him turn away. Again it pulled out, but instead of entering again, it used its tongue to lap at the blood, making Cloud scream louder.

The sting was much worse. It was the worst type of pain Cloud had felt in his entire life. The demon's tongue thrust inside the damaged rectum, probing the most intimate areas possible. Cloud kicked and thrashed, but that only made Chaos chuckle. It pulled its tongue out and replaced it with its host's cock.

The brutal thrusts sent Cloud bouncing upward, making him continuously smack his head against the wall. The blond's flaccid cock bounced with the force; more blood flowed from his asshole and down to the floor. Nothing but the sounds of Cloud's agonized screaming and the merciless thrusts into him could be heard in the entire prison. Fellow SOLDIERs had their hearts wracked with sympathy; Wutai enemies backed away in hopes that none of them were next.

Chaos slipped its hand up Cloud's shirt and brandished its claws. Silently, it released into the blond, bringing the elongated nails down and cutting a deep diagonal mark with the force of its orgasm. Pulling out, it threw Cloud to the side.

The blond grunted when his back made impact with the bars of his cell and the floor. His backside and spine detonated with hurt, wrenching another cry from Cloud's sore throat.

Chaos dropped down to one knee, cut the ropes binding Cloud, and cupped the blond's chin, making him look up at it. "Head to Bone Village, near the ocean. A ship will be waiting there to transport warriors to the foreign land. I suggest you move quickly. By day the Crater is swarmed on the outside; by night the inside is shelter to all." Without another word, it released Cloud, leaving the cell open and moving on to look at the rest of the prisoners.

Blankly, Cloud stared into space. It was an eternity before he bore the pain to fix himself up and limp outside. In the back of his mind, he felt like the rottenest piece of filth on the planet.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年10月10日（木）

Finished: 2013年10月12日（土）

Gawd... It's past two in the morning and I am not sure how I even managed to stay awake long enough to finish this. I really hope there aren't too many typos or errors in here, and I hope the final scene with Cloud and Chaos isn't too terrible. I intentionally refrained from describing Chaos to allow anybody to choose whether they wanted to imagine Chaos's original design in the original Final Fantasy VII or its remade one in Dirge of Cerberus. Personally, I go with FF7 Chaos - he looks like Satan! For some reason, I find Cloud getting raped by a real demonic-looking entity really hot...but not as hot as Sephiroth/Cloud. XD

As for the classes in the last chapter, they were Fighter, Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage (all from the NES version of the first Final Fantasy game), Archer (Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced), and Dragoon. The request was an update for this fic, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

His split backside burned, protested, and nearly screamed with pain. Cloud limped on, making it out of the prison cells and hiding in the corner of a wall.

Guards were positioned in sections near the prison. They grimaced at the screams of coming from within the dungeon, but appeared to be on high alert. Cloud almost cursed out loud. He needed to come up with a distraction – quickly. Blood stained the seat of his pants, and the taint within him threatened to leak out as well. He struggled to keep his breathing quiet as his vision started to swim.

A woman in white robes approached a guard, sounding urgent. The red warrior left with her, bringing the amount remaining down to three. Cloud bit his lip, and decided.

He almost passed out from the exertion from running faster than he ever had to in his entire life. He wasn't even paying much attention as a guard took off after him, just focused on going up, and up, and up...

He sidestepped random people in his way, even going as far as to barrel through them in his crazed and desperate attempt to escape. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, keeping the pain in his rectum to a level where he was barely even aware of it. Boosted, Cloud panted erratically, finally reaching the top of the Crater.

His vision went completely out of focus for a few seconds, and he started to black out. The last thing he was aware of was his body falling forward and scraping along the craggy rock, tumbling down, down, down...

* * *

Chaos manipulated its host's lips, curling them upwards into a smirk. It pulled out of the warm, unwilling body crushed between him and the dungeon wall, letting the blank-eyed individual slip into a bloodied heap of violated misery. Sated for now, it reverted to its host's original form, even taking the time to fix him up a tiny bit. It guided him back towards Sephiroth, leaving the cells of the four mortals he had taken open. Escape plans were up to those humans; opening the door for them was enough, in Chaos's opinion. Their success depended on how desperate they truly were to flee.

The demon passed through to the outside spiral of the Crater's interior, noticing the spots of blood from the pretty blond who was lucky enough to be the first, and its smirk grew wider. How the demon would enjoy it if the foreigner actually made it back to his side... Surely his comrades would be enraged, surely they would be inclined to invade the continent in a fury to avenge the violated. It was a perfect test for the boy who so eagerly followed in the former leader's footsteps.

"It is done."

Sephiroth looked past the demon's host with indifference, replying with, "I suppose your mind has changed now?"

"Suppose that that may depend on your request."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Find the Heartland and strike it. It matters not whether you destroy it or not. Weaken the enemy so that we may drive our forces into theirs and shatter them, forcing them to beg for mercy."

Chaos could swear that it had felt a tingle of delight running up its host's spine at the mention of destruction. "It shall be done. However, it is up to you to land the final strike."

"Fair enough."

Chaos relinquished its control over its human host, leaving behind a shaken man mentally replaying the horrific actions he was forced to do. Vincent, on his hands and knees, wide-eyed and out of breath, was horrendously nauseous. At that moment, he didn't care that his son was looking down at him with nothing but pure disgust. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't, no matter how many times the images played themselves over and over in his head.

"Burning time is unlike you when something is of interest, demon," Sephiroth said, paying no mind to his father's distress.

Vincent grit his teeth, and he cursed. He cursed fate for thrusting this onto him. He cursed the demon for invading his life and body.

He cursed Jenova for starting it all in the first place.

* * *

With an emotionless expression, Sephiroth fought the urge to roll his eyes at the pitiful sight before him. He resisted the urge to bring a hand to his forehead and quell the small headache which began to form. The demon wasn't one to refuse destruction and annihilation, but for it to leave the miserable excuse for a man behind to snivel pitifully was not what Sephiroth would have liked for it to do. He knew the demon would take control if its host did not comply, but Sephiroth would rather that it would begin to carry out its task _now_. He snorted to himself. Of course Chaos wouldn't do anything he'd tell it to. It wasn't in the demon's nature.

Vincent bowed his head, still staring at the ground as if it held the remedy to all of his problems. Sephiroth stood up, stepping around the still half-dressed man. He didn't look at him, not once.

"Malebolgia," he commanded with authority. The loyal beast rose and bent forward in front of him. Taking his helmet, a skull of another King Behemoth that had long since passed away, Sephiroth mounted and settled behind the Behemoth's head, holding onto his horns. He slipped the helmet over his head and was off.

He'd have to check for himself how his army was doing. Reports trickled in slowly, but the first attack was a success. He needed to send more warriors, and eventually, he himself was going to make the war official.

After all, a good leader didn't simply lay around while others did everything for him.

* * *

His body felt like a block of ice. Wearily lifting his head up, he squeezed his eyes shut as his forehead throbbed with pain, the action further irritating the wound from where his head was constantly banged against the prison wall. Keeping his head up required all of his energy. The rest of him felt numb, and he shivered, knowing that his body temperature was quickly falling to dangerously low levels, if it wasn't already there.

Vision constantly swimming in and out of focus, Cloud brought himself to his feet, nearly passing out from the physical exertion. He couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. It was strange; the sun hadn't even set when he was still conscious. Cloud would've paled if his body wasn't already white from the freezing cold already. How long had he been knocked out? No guards were after him; apparently they thought him dead and didn't see the effort to bring a dead body up a steep climb worth it.

Mist floated from his mouth every time he breathed. The white smoke further reminded him what would happen if he stayed in that place any longer. He limped forward, the lack of adrenaline making his wounds scream through the numbness, making it obvious that he needed to tend to them soon. But as he walked on, he felt as if he were going nowhere. He didn't know how much time passed, but it was too much.

Eventually, his body didn't even shiver anymore. The urge to curl up and fall asleep rose, but Cloud knew that he couldn't. That would seal his fate and kill him.

He stopped, trembling from exhaustion. He could swear that he had heard footsteps. He turned in the direction the sound had come from, but his night vision provided him with nothing but icy rock and trees covered in snow. He squinted, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of something – anything.

The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness again was an enormous horned beast carrying a humanoid figure with a demonic-looking outline.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年10月26日（土）

Finished: 2013年11月2日（土）

Extreme apologies for the delay. My laptop has been refusing to charge, and now the battery's completely dead. Luckily, I have access to another PC, but it's where everybody can see. *headdesk* I will go back and do proper editing on this when I get my laptop fixed. Meanwhile, I wonder if a theory I'm testing out will prove true...

Sephiroth is not a boy. That is what Chaos sees him as until he proves himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Malebolgia free-fell down the Crater with skill and ease, using even the smallest of ledges to propel himself further down. Sephiroth held steady, guiding the beast until they were finally at the base.

The Behemoth strode onward through the blizzard, familiar with the layout of his native land without using his senses. Sephiroth kept watch for any wild beings, his sword at the ready to cut down anything even seemingly threatening. His breath came out in wisps of fog through the Behemoth skull adorning his entire head, but the bitter cold hardly affected him. He trained his ears to hone in on everything other than the light clinking his plate armor made, using hearing to find anything his eyes might not have caught.

Distantly, he saw a speck trudge hurriedly yet sluggishly throw the knee-deep snow, and the figure soon collapsed. Curious, Sephiroth nudged his mount with his heels. Malebolgia sped up.

Sniffing the figure, Malebolgia growled lowly, baring his canines. Sephiroth quickly dismounted and tapped the beast on the nose, urging him to back up. The armored man removed his helm, dug through the snow, and squatted, looking closely at the figure.

What he first caught was horribly pale skin. The frozen individual had no protection against the permanent winter of the Crater, and the uniform of the enemy had numerous rips ranging from no bigger than the smallest of Sephiroth's long fingers to longer than his arm. He kicked the person lightly, but received no response.

It was obviously an escaped prisoner. Sephiroth frowned. That damn demon was at it again. It was impossible to break or slip through the prison cells without magical spells or enhancements. What's more, the prisoner was bruised and bloodied, and Sephiroth had a feeling that Chaos didn't inflict every single wound on the body.

Sephiroth reached over and checked the body, finding a dangerously weak pulse. He frowned again, confused. There was no other way down the steep Crater other than climbing or flying. With the way the enemy soldier was wounded, Sephiroth concluded that he had fallen off. But how in the world had he survived? And the escaped captive had managed to get so far without any heated clothing...

Ignoring Malebolgia's small growls, Sephiroth lifted the stiff body and heaved it over Malebolgia's back and sat himself behind the injured enemy. From his alternate seat, he gave Malebolgia a sharp kick. The Behemoth took off at a high speed, breaking through the snow like it was nothing.

In little time, the rest house came into view. Located not too far from the foot of the Crater, the rest house provided heat, food, and, as its name suggested, rest for those planning to climb the Crater or for those leaving. Sephiroth's original plan was to pass without rest – Malebolgia could easily withstand long periods of travel and Sephiroth wanted to eat as little time as possible.

He had to keep the prisoner alive, if only to find out how the other had escaped death.

Upon recognizing him, the white mage hastily invited him in, questions and suggestions pouring out of her mouth. He silenced her by requesting heated blankets and hot water for the prisoner.

Malebolgia waited outside obediently for his master, and Sephiroth requested that his loyal beast be taken care of as well. He set the escaped prisoner down by the fireplace and began to remove his clothes, studying the other's features as he did so.

Blond hair, slightly damp due to the melting ice crystals. He noticed ice _everywhere_ on the young man, and he brushed off the water and the still-frozen shards from part of his hair and face. Sephiroth carefully peeled off the bloody suspenders and top part of the uniform, eying the multiple cuts, most likely from the fall (Sephiroth still had trouble wrapping his head around that), and three long gashes which could have only been caused by Chaos. Where the skin wasn't completely white, it was mottled by purple, black, and blue. Sephiroth checked for signs of life again.

The pulse was still there. Sephiroth stilled for a moment, unable to accept it. On autopilot, he began to remove the rest of the clothes, carefully maneuvering around the stiff limbs that refused to move very far. Once finished, he rolled the man onto the blanket the white mage had retrieved for him, stilling once more.

Something was frozen and spread between the escaped captive's butt cheeks. Something white with a purple tinge to it.

Sephiroth frowned in disgust. He covered the mess with the blanket and pushed the wounded man near the fireplace.

It was either magic or a miracle. A victim of the demon's brutality, a survivor of an unsurvivable fall, and still alive without the proper clothing. He stared at the still body, his eyes running down a face he could only describe as...pretty.

Sephiroth removed a gauntlet and, with great wariness and caution, touched the forehead, slowly running two fingers down a dainty nose and stopping at blue-tinged lips, pressing into them.

Soft. He rubbed his thumb against them, stopping when he saw an archer watching him. He glared at the soldier, causing him to quickly mind his own business and stop staring. With a roll of his eyes, Sephiroth went back to his study, cupping his hand against the enemy soldier's cheek.

He quickly drew his hand back when the enemy moved but lowered his guard a little when he discovered the other was only shivering. The quaking disturbed the dull blond hair, and the captive unconsciously shifted closer to the fire.

Sephiroth watched the action, taking the pot of hot water from the white mage and dipping the uniform of the enemy into the water, immediately chasing the cold away from the clothes. He laid them in front of the fireplace to dry.

The blond stranger's shivering grew in intensity. It seemed that he was coming closer and closer to a normal body temperature, possibly even consciousness. Sephiroth signaled for the others in the rest house to keep away from the enemy's line of sight and concealed his face with his helm.

The interrogation was to begin immediately.

* * *

Cloud tossed and turned, settling into a comfortable spot quickly, unable to stop shivering. He was freezing but slowly regaining feeling in his body, and with it came soreness, aches, and large amounts of pain.

Pain... Why was he...?

Weakly, his eyes slid open, and he made out...fire? Yes. Looking down, he realized that he was wrapped in a blanket made of fur from some unknown creature.

He rolled around to the other side, and immediately he screamed, threw the blanket off of himself, and backed away into the fire, unintentionally burning his heel.

It all came back to him. The aura, the violation, the _filth_. In a fit of panic, Cloud defensively wrapped his arms around himself – and realized he was naked.

The demon was back for him. Back for more.

The horned skull subtly tilted to Cloud's right, as if not fully anticipating this immediate reaction from Cloud. The blond panted, hyperventilating, thinking – he had to find his clothes, had to find something to fight with.

Had to escape again.

The demon came forward, causing Cloud to scream, "No! NO!" and swing a fist in reflex. His knuckle collided with its face, and he pulled his broken hand back, cradling the injured appendage, feeling his enhancements begin the healing process.

Meanwhile, the punch had had little effect on the demon, only causing it to turn back to face Cloud.

"Enhancements, I see." The voice was nowhere near demonic, only male, confident, and authoritative. Even so, Cloud curled in on himself defensively, knowing he shouldn't trust the enemy no matter what.

The stranger waved a hand, causing a dull red glow to surround Cloud.

"None?" The other man crossed his arms, as if confused.

"What did you do?" Cloud asked hoarsely, his throat broken from his "adventures."

"Dispel." He continued, "You should not be alive. Wounds from Chaos, a fall from the Crater, and the cold should have taken you."

Cloud flinched at the word taken. He slowly crawled away from the other, filth suffocating him from the inside.

He was disgusting. He was weak. He _should've_ died.

"I do not believe that you are normal."

"And?" Cloud snapped. "What's so important about that?"

"Everything."

"Like what?"

"Everything."

Cloud frowned. "That tells me nothing. Save yourself the time and just..." he trailed off.

"Killing you would be a bigger waste." Cloud's fear grew, and his sickness became worse when the stranger crept closer to him. He backed away again until he was cornered.

Fear, nerves, and claustrophobia mixed into one sick cocktail, and Cloud began to feel light-headed from hyperventilating. "NO!" He kicked out, then desperately tried to wrench his captured foot away from the stranger's hand.

"I want nothing more than answers. That is all I ask for."

Cloud was wide-eyed, and he could not process anything going on around him. Like a trapped animal, he only wanted out. Now.

Seeing what was happening to the blond, the stranger gave him some space. Cloud found himself relaxing by a tiny fraction, and scurried away from the corner, as far away from any walls as he possibly could in the current situation.

"All I want are answers," the man repeated.

"And I want to know who you are," Cloud snapped defiantly.

Reaching up to remove the skull, the man revealed himself. Silver hair, a color which Cloud had never seen on anybody in his lifetime, flowed out of the skull and cascaded down the man's back and shoulders. Green, slitted eyes bored into him. They were sane, unlike...the other person's.

"I am named Sephiroth, the heir to the former ruler of the Northern Continent. You are in my territory, and I request your identity."

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年12月11日（水）

Finished: 2013年12月12日（木）

Playing ketchup (catch-up) has never felt so good.

I really think I should leave a saved file on Disc Two, because now I have the feeling that I should go back and rewrite some stuff now that I remember the Crater a lot more...

Maybe now is when the experiment results should kick in. Or maybe not, now that FFNet is horrific.


	6. Chapter 6

A ruler... Was this place old-fashioned? In front of him was a supposed king...

Cloud almost questioned the man's claim, but the way Sephiroth said it so naturally – so authoritatively – made him keep his silence and think maybe the other wasn't lying or full of himself.

"I have introduced myself. I would like at the very least a name from you," Sephiroth said firmly.

After a moment of hesitation, Cloud warily replied, "Strife. Cloud."

"Very well, Strife-Cloud. Know that it does not end here. You are weary, yes?"

Cloud didn't say anything to that. He wanted Sephiroth to go away. He wanted him to go away and leave him to rot. His hand unconsciously lowered to feel the three gashes gifted by the demon on his stomach, the contact spreading the taint to his fingertips and further giving him the feeling that he was festering both inside and out.

"You need to wash." The silver-haired man grabbed the blond's arm.

Panicking and screaming loudly, Cloud desperately tried to pull away. He kicked, punched, did _everything_ in his power to get away. He mentally blocked everything out, barely even aware that others were joining in with Sephiroth to help him restrain Cloud.

When he finally snapped out of his state of hysteria, he found himself in a tub of water that went past his hips. A bar of soap and some cloths were next to him, and he heard a door close behind him. Looking back, he noticed he was being monitored by a woman in white robes.

If he wanted to really do it, he had to act fast. Cloud hunched over, taking deep breaths.

It only took a few seconds before the woman called for help to pull the upper half of Cloud's body out of the water. He was held in place, and they struggled a ton to wash even part of Cloud off. The blond fought back with all he had, managing to knock out a man in red armor and severely injure another.

An eternity later, Cloud was released. The blond scurried out the door, ignoring his pain. He suddenly smashed his face against the floor, having been tripped.

Weakly, Cloud looked up, facing Sephiroth. The man looked down at him, and the blond suddenly felt heavy. His eyelids struggled to stay open, and the pain in his entire body dulled to an insistent ache. His vision blurred yet again, and he collapsed.

The last thing he felt before succumbing to unconsciousness again was a pair of strong arms lifting him and taking him somewhere.

* * *

Sephiroth placed the captive back into the refilled tub, leaving one of his subordinates to wash the prisoner. He ordered that none of the prisoner's wounds be healed; he would decide what to leave to heal naturally. Strife-Cloud could not be allowed to escape again, after all.

The white mage did her job quickly and efficiently, announcing in no time at all that the blond had been cleansed. Sephiroth ordered that he be brought back in front of the fire. Quickly glancing over the blond's wounds again, he took pity on the captive and first healed the marks caused by Chaos and the head injuries. He turned the blond over, confident that the Sleep spell he'd casted was strong enough to keep him asleep despite the movement. The silver-haired King healed the damaged rectum with a disgusted frown on his face. Such an unfortunate individual; no wonder Strife was in his name.

Leaving the other injuries alone, Sephiroth stepped back and allowed the forced sleep to leave the blond's system naturally. The quick, violent reactions were not easy to subdue without dealing some physical damage, and the captive had had more than enough of that.

As the others in the rest house went about their business, Sephiroth couldn't help but look at the prisoner more closely again. Now that he was clean and brought back to a more normal temperature, Strife-Cloud was still slightly pale in complexion, but it seemed that that was his natural skin tone. The left over wounds were an angry red, and the bruises stood out more prominently than before.

Strife-Cloud could and would survive the discomfort. Sephiroth checked what remained of the captive's clothes. The majority of the uniform was too torn up to even cover Strife-Cloud properly indoors. He decided to discard the entire set after smelling the blood, sweat, and other rancid odors emanating from the clothes – especially the trousers. He ordered that proper, heated clothing be brought for the captive, and a white mage quickly came to deduce the prisoner's measurements before leaving and returning. The still-unconscious blond was dressed into a furred robe which was the only thing that would cover him entirely.

The last thing Sephiroth requested of his subordinates was enough food to sustain the prisoner. Once that was packed, he took the parcel of food and carried Strife-Cloud over his shoulder, leaving the rest house and securing everything onto Malebolgia before leading the beast out onto the main path and mounting him.

Strife-Cloud was a valuable source of information on part of the enemy, but he was also what impeded part of Sephiroth's progress.

* * *

Faintly, Cloud felt rocking movement all around him. No, it was mostly under him. Groggily, he tried to steady himself, freezing in place when he felt his back touch something. He didn't dare move, not even as the rocking began to slow down and eventually stop.

The presence behind him left, and he heard the crunching of snow as whoever was behind him dropped. Cloud tried to move, uncomfortable with face pressed against wherever he was, and discovered that his wrists and legs were bound to whatever he was lying on.

"You are finally awake now, I see," a familiar voice said to his left. Cloud practically scraped his face against what looked and felt like golden, short-haired fur, and he caught a glimpse of Sephiroth staring right at him.

"Who were the ones that sent you?" the man questioned, getting right down to business.

"I wasn't sent – I was taken here against my will," Cloud managed to respond.

"Who sent you to the foreign land?" Sephiroth clarified.

"What foreign land? This place seems more than enough to be classified as foreign to me."

"I will be the one asking the questions here," Sephiroth said with narrowed eyes.

"And I would like to answer them as well as I can," Cloud lied, "but there are lots of things on my mind, too."

"Which are...?"

"Where am I right now? What do you plan on doing with me? What am I tied to? What con—"

"One at a time. I will answer your first question before asking my own. You are in what is called the Great Glacier. Should you have any escape plans in mind, do know that it is difficult for even a native to find his way through this maze. I will repeat myself: Who sent you to the foreign land southwest of here?"

 _He must mean Wutai_ , Cloud realized. Quickly, he scrambled for an answer, coming up with, "I'm from there." Without giving Sephiroth time to say anything more, Cloud asked, "What am I tied to?"

"Malebolgia," Sephiroth muttered, disappearing from Cloud's line of vision for a few seconds. The rocking movement began again, and Sephiroth returned, walking along right next to Cloud. "How did you survive the fall and the cold?"

"You didn't answer my question. I'd asked—"

"I did answer. You are being carried by Malebolgia."

"What is—"

"My question first."

"I hardly even know myself." Cloud wondered whether he should thank or curse his Mako enhancements. He was leaning towards the latter. Speaking of cold... "How am I still warm?"

"The robes you are wearing are infused with enough fire magic to keep most cold away and to have some resistance against anything with the fire element. Are you in need of nourishment yet?"

"No," Cloud said quickly. "Where are my clothes?" His anxiety grew when he realized he was totally naked under the fur.

"They have been disposed of. Where are you from?"

"I told you, I am from that foreign land!" Cloud snapped. "What do you want from me?!"

"The truth. I know you are not from Wutai." Sephiroth laid a hand on what Cloud assumed to be the 'Malebolgia'. The movement stopped, and Cloud froze as whatever he was on lowered and got closer to the snow-covered ground.

"If you want to kill me then just do it already!" Cloud screamed. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to do anything anymore.

Sephiroth opened up what looked like a big, wrapped package and pulled out something that appeared white. The silver-haired man promptly shoved it into Cloud's mouth. As the blond sputtered, choked, and tried to spit or vomit, Sephiroth forced him to chew and swallow the tasteless substance.

"I have already told you that it is not my intention to kill you. It would be a waste of energy and information on my part." Sephiroth forced more of the unfamiliar but chewy solid down Cloud's throat and made sure he swallowed it. Despite all of Cloud's attempts, he could not force himself to throw it back up onto Sephiroth. "If dying is what you wish, then it is a wish I will not grant at the moment."

"So that's it?" Cloud glowered at the one behind it all. "You're going to take what you want from me and kill me?"

"Unless I change my mind, then yes." Sephiroth got close – horribly close – to Cloud's face. "But I take it you don't want to live anymore?"

He didn't. He really didn't. But something deep inside him told him to say no, to prove Sephiroth wrong about that.

"You will live. I still need to know a few things."

Cloud glared, and he held Sephiroth's gaze even when he felt himself begin to rise and move again. "So do I. Why are you invading Wutai?"

"It is going to be part of my kingdom. Why were _you_ sent there?"

"It's going to be part of my...kingdom, too. My ruler wants that continent for himself. If you want Wutai, you will have to fight him for it."

"I see," Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "And where exactly is your kingdom?"

"It's my turn to ask a question," Cloud reminded him. He heard a sharp, quick whoosh cut through the air and tried to turn in vain. "What was that?" he blurted out.

"That was Chaos," Sephiroth said with a roll of his eyes. "It has finally decided to humor me."

"Humor you? What's it going to do?" Cloud asked with quickened breath, on the verge of another panic attack.

"It is not your turn to ask more questions," Sephiroth reminded him. "Where is your kingdom?"

"Somewhere far, far away from here," Cloud said vaguely, hoping that the demon was not heading where he thought it was going.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2013年12月20日（金）

Finished: 2013年12月22日（日）

I do not like how long it's taking for these fics to come along.

Next chapter: Wutai and what's happening there.


	7. Chapter 7

The skies overhead were obscured by the blurs of giant birds swooping by, their riders either shooting projectiles or jumping off their flying mounts to engage in ground combat. Zack gripped his sword tightly, the hilt digging into his hands as he swung with both arms to cut down arrows that flew his way. Speedily, he dodged them all, escaping with grazes on his bare arms and slightly less minor wounds around his legs.

These tactics were nothing like what he'd been taught to foresee. They were nothing like Wutai's strategy, nothing like anything Zack had ever seen in his entire life, much less his SOLDIER career. He chased after a bird that coasted very close to the ground, and he was forced to skid to a halt and get out of the way as the archer fired more arrows in his direction.

A SOLDIER cried out in agony as an arrow pierced through his leg and got stuck halfway. Zack ducked to avoid a fireball, nearly getting part of his hair singed, and moved quickly to his fallen comrade, dragging him away as quickly as possible. Zack hissed in pain, gritting his teeth as he felt electricity nearly boil his blood. The current suddenly stopped, and Zack chanced a quick look back to find a Wutai soldier shooting bullets into a blue-robed enemy. Not questioning the act of kindness from Shinra's other enemy, the First Class half-dragged his comrade back to base.

Even while retreating, they were being cut down by arrows, spears, swords, axes, magic... Zack could not comprehend the magic part, but it was real. The burns and shocks were enough proof of it.

Base was only slightly less chaotic than the battlefield, but the quick running around several troops did was still so very apparent that it hardly made any difference. With the help of another, Zack left the wounded SOLDIER in the infirmary and sprinted out to the front lines, waving other retreating SOLDIERs over and brandishing his sword again, preparing for another incoming attack.

Streaks flew over him, heading back in the direction Zack realized was the main area of Wutai where the civilians resided. Shinra had taken the fight away from there so innocents would be less likely to get hurt, and that was just fine with Wutai. Turning around again, Zack ran in the same direction, shouting warnings to everyone withing earshot.

Ear-splitting screeches erupted, the birds purposefully deafening those beneath them. Zack's enhancements made the noise overkill on his ears, and he was forced down with his hands over his ears. He swore he would go death, but then the racket gradually stopped. Headache pounding through him, he got up to his feet again, the ringing drowning out nearly everything else.

" _Gol kol gol!_ " The mysterious sound came seemingly out of nowhere and was followed by a screech that was less deafening than the combined screams from several birds but still managed to further irritate Zack's ears and worsen his headache. He looked back and paled.

It was a thing. Zack had no other term for it, but that _thing_. It spread its leathery wings, and the humanoid face opened its mouth in a grin, revealing fangs. It did a barrel roll, and the wings cut through a tent and slashed open the skin of an unfortunate SOLDIER who was unable to get out of the way in time. The thing flew up again and propelled itself forward after the birds.

If only they'd listened to the new recruit. He scrambled for a name, finally remembering Cloud. He'd had his suspicions of the shadows at first, but he had paid them no mind and now they were paying the price.

Ears still ringing, Zack barked out an order to make a distress call back to Midgar. They needed reinforcements – badly.

* * *

Blue eyes practically popped open as he felt something clench around his neck and cut off his air. He clawed at his neck, gaining a purchase on a hand which continued to tighten around his windpipe. Claws dug into his throat, making streams of blood run down to his chest. Cloud's eyes rolled back, showing only white as he tried desperately to kick himself free and rasp for air.

"Intoxicating," a cursed voice rumbled. Something wet and slimy trailed from Cloud's chin to the shell of his ear. "Delicious." The hand choking him lifted him up, and his feet kicked in midair. Twisting and barely managing to choke out a cry, Cloud's desperation and frenzy grew in intensity as another clawed hand slashed at his belt and at the waistband of his pants, temporarily freezing as cold air touched his bare skin where the lower part of his SOLDIER uniform was removed.

"No," Cloud begged, his voice coming out in a hoarse, airy whisper. "Not again," he wanted to add, but the plea made no sound whatsoever. He struggled to keep his tears at bay, but he could not stop them once two fingers were forced into his anus.

"Dirty harlot," the demon accused in his ear. "Look at the way you're clenching around me." It thrust its fingers into Cloud's ass harshly, loosening its hold around the blond's throat for a moment and clenching it again before the blond could regain all of his air. "You like this..."

"No—!"

Cloud's head was slammed against a wall.

"Admit it, little slut." The fingers brushed against the walls of the blond's anus, and he screamed as the demon thrust its fingers into him again and ripped part of his innards open with its claws. "You like this. You love the feel of me inside you..."

Cloud tried to maneuver his head to bite the hand that held him and was pulled back from the wall, receiving a harsh slap against his face.

"Don't pretend to fight. I know the truth."

Growls emanated from seemingly everywhere and Cloud shook his head desperately as the fingers were removed. More tears and screams were wrenched from him when the digits were replaced with that which Cloud never wanted in his body ever again.

"...up," the demon demanded, thrusting mercilessly into Cloud. Snarls and growls sounded and Cloud was slapped again.

_"Wake up!"_

Screaming, Cloud pushed away from where he was, feeling ropes bite into his wrists and parts of his legs. He was slapped on the back of the head and his face fell onto a hard solid.

"Quiet," Sephiroth demanded, placing a hand over the panicking blond's mouth. "You're upsetting Malebolgia."

Panting harshly, Cloud's vision began to focus and he finally remembered where he was.

Malebolgia growled lowly, and the vibrations traveled through the fur coat Cloud had been made to wear. Fur coat... Not his SOLDIER uniform... Was it—?

"If you're going to scream, do so when nobody can be disturbed by it." The silver-haired man leaned forward towards Cloud...

The demonic-looking helmet came into Cloud's line of vision and he went back into his state of hysteria. He pulled frantically against his bonds, repeatedly yelling "Get away from me!" as Sephiroth came even closer to him.

The blond swung at the other man when the ropes were undone and his hands were held together behind his back. Adrenaline and Mako fueling him, he broke through the grip and hit Sephiroth in the chest.

Malebolgia snarled and whipped its tail, the spikes on the limb sinking into Cloud's left leg. All the air was knocked out of Cloud by the action, and he could only managed a choked gasp. Extreme pain flared, pulsing and pounding in his leg as blood flowed out of the wound and cascaded down into the snow.

Sephiroth moved forward, out of sight, and said some things, but his indistinct speech failed to meet Cloud's ears as he bled out and started to become more lightheaded as the seconds went by.

"Stay awake, Strife-Cloud," Sephiroth said commandingly, his helmet off. He returned with bandages, and Malebolgia's growls lowered in volume as the beast fidgeted in its spot. The bandages were tightened around Cloud's leg to stop the blood from gushing, and Cloud kept still, his quickened breathing and state of fear not changing in the slightest.

"This should do," Sephiroth murmured, his low voice somewhat bringing Cloud back to reality for the second time. Serpentine eyes gazed at him, the cold expression on Sephiroth's face snapping the blond out of his trance, but not fully. "I had said Malebolgia was upset, did I not?"

"I—"

"Your leg will heal on its own." Sephiroth came closer, undoing part of the blond's clothing and paying no attention to the way Cloud stiffened, held his breath, and looked at Sephiroth like a cornered animal prepared to lash out in self defense. "Your other wounds are gone?" Sephiroth asked rhetorically with a frown. He redid Cloud's clothes and backed away.

"Don't touch me anymore," Cloud panted. "Please." It took everything he had to not try to hit Sephiroth again.

"Do not upset Malebolgia anymore," Sephiroth said coldly, disappearing from sight and returning again to follow along the beast's slow pace. "Your wounds should not have healed that quickly."

Cloud didn't answer. He sat up while his hands were free and concentrated on the trees and frozen landscape to block out the remnants of his nightmare.

"I would suggest leaving an answer, Strife-Cloud."

"It's Strife. Or Cloud. Take your pick," the blond snapped.

Sephiroth raised a brow in question.

Cloud sighed. "Strife is my surname. Cloud is my first."

"I see."

Cloud turned to the side to find Sephiroth holding the rope he had removed earlier, a dull glow emanating from his hands and appearing on the rope. The blond swung his fist as the silver-haired man stopped Malebolgia and came towards Cloud, but his efforts resulted in failure. Cloud struggled to free his wrist which was trapped in Sephiroth's iron grip, and when the blond pulled back his left fist to ready another punch, Sephiroth struck. Having anticipated the move, the silver-haired man took the blow with the side of his upper back, tying one of the blond's hands before quickly wrenching the other in place and tying it was well. Using a lot of his strength, Sephiroth pushed Cloud backward, binding the captive's hands to the ropes which tied his legs.

Uncomfortable and struggling to free himself again, Cloud found his new position even more horrible than the last.

"We will stop after we find suitable shelter," Sephiroth informed. "Do keep still; it is not worth upsetting Malebolgia again to fail in breaking the fortification spell on the rope."

Cloud wished for nothing more in the world than to be able to reverse everything that had happened to him upon arriving in Wutai for the first time.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年11月20日（月）

Finished: 2014年1月23日（木）

Ahhh, finally an update for this one! Whew! Blegh, it's moving far too slow... But then again, everything I do moves too slow. XD Next chapter will have Wutai again as well as another Seph/Cloud moment. I had originally planned for Sephiroth to be less mean in this, but dammit, he does whatever he wants. Nearly everybody and everything in fics (at least mine) do what they want. (-_-) How rude of them.

" _It did a barrel roll_ " totally did not remind me of [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ8z9FQEQiQ).


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent had long since given up trying to regain control of his body again. Only a pair of eyes in this, he saw the landscape roll by as Chaos manipulated him, and Vincent could feel the strain of the wings that were his yet weren't, the way his muscles worked to keep him in the air and have him move forward at a great speed. The damned demon could go much faster than this, but Vincent could tell the monster was saving its energy for when the time came again.

To think that he was the one who had raped the blond man and several other prisoners, that he was the one who cut down and killed countless people. It wasn't his fault, he knew, but he saw everything and it was so _real_ – so so so real that he could never even think of calling it a dream. Those screams rang in his ears, the sights of the miserable, crushed faces were imbedded in his vision for eternity.

He wanted to claw his heart out right then and there. He wondered how many times he wished for that to happen only for Chaos to stop him from even trying...

There weren't many enemy soldiers past a certain point. He and the fliers were able to pass by the area without causing anything more than some yells and points upwards. The soldiers weren't able to ready their weapons or aim fast enough before Vincent's body was led through what looked like nothing but leagues of grass. But the dark-haired man soon saw it.

The outskirts of a village. Vincent stiffened – or rather, didn't, due to Chaos's control – and tried desperately to make his body stop. He didn't care if he fell to his death now – he didn't want to do what he was sure Chaos would make him do.

He managed to get his body to stop, and Chaos struggled against him before overpowering Vincent once more and continuing onward towards the cluster of white- and red-colored buildings.

Chaos manipulated his body, making Vincent swoop down and practically crash land on his feet. A large ditch formed from the landing, and Chaos spread its wings. The ground under Vincent/Chaos rose, forming into something resembling a skull, and hot air escaped from the maw. Several civillians had survived and were running while screaming in terror, but the screams were quickly silenced by the gas. It was a deadly air; it instantly killed many, and the few survivors – soldiers, yes, of course they had to be stronger – doubled over and fell, some of them paralyzed, others thrashing as poison worked its way through their bodies.

 _Another sin_ , Vincent tallied, wanting to...

He didn't even know what he really wanted to do anymore.

* * *

As he started a small fire in the cave, the silver-haired man cursed at how much time passed. It had been an entire day and a half wasted due to the sluggish pace he was forced to tread to accommodate the blond foreigner.

He tended to the fire, using some magic to get the flame to grow bigger more quickly than normal. Malebolgia panted lightly next to the embers. His loyal beast did not like the close proximity of the heat, and Sephiroth wanted to let him move away and cool off (he himself couldn't stand to be so close to the fire), but the blond was trembling through his robes. The cold had gotten worse once the sun had gone down, and it was obvious to Sephiroth that the captive couldn't handle the weather. The man, Strife, must have had little to no experience here in the North... This made Sephiroth wonder just how hot the South would be.

Strife continued to shiver in his position which Sephiroth had changed back into a lying one to prevent too much discomfort. Sephiroth seriously considered undoing the captive's bonds to alleviate Malebolgia's discomfort, but he didn't trust the foreigner. It was either his Behemoth overheat or the prisoner freeze...

He stood up, gesturing for Malebolgia to do the same. He let his beast move a short distance away before having him lie down again. The blond looked up at him with a small glare, which Sephiroth met with a blank look.

Strife would have to get used to it. He had fairly adequate protection against the cold and there wasn't much Sephiroth could do to warm the prisoner up without unintentionally burning his loyal beast or making him too hot.

The shivering grew a little worse and Strife strained against the ropes, but the bonds held against the foreigner's abnormal strength. Even at Strife's weakened state, the punch Sephiroth had taken was substantial enough for the silver-haired man to feel it past his armor. He decided to leave the interrogation for tomorrow; the blond was more likely to snap at him and try to play his mind games again than give him even fragments of an answer as to how and why his strength was enhanced without magic. The thin, muscled form could not possibly be that strong, so there had to be a reason – Sephiroth was sure of it.

He allowed himself and Malebolgia to rest for a few short moments before he deemed that enough time had passed. Strife was sleeping fitfully still, but Sephiroth paid that no mind. Malebolgia growled in irritation as he was led outside, the blond's antics putting him in a foul mood already. Sephiroth mounted the beast and immediately commanded Malebolgia to run, and so the beast did, the snow doing little to impede the King Behemoth as he carried his master towards the South.

Sephiroth urged Malebolgia onward past Icicle Lodge, neither stopping for rest. It took very little time compared to the earlier pace, which Sephiroth was glad for.

Eventually, Sephiroth was forced to stop. They had reached the caves, and Malebolgia was too big to fit through them. The silver-haired man dismounted and finally checked on the blond.

The prisoner was breathing heavily, his eyes blank and unfocused as he trembled.

Sephiroth didn't have time for this. He removed the spell on the ropes before undoing them, trying the blond's arms and legs together, and then reapplying the spell. He cast Mini on Malebolgia, shrinking the beast several times his original size before heaving the blond over his own back and picking up Malebolgia who was now the size of his palm.

The narrow caves were twice as difficult to get through while Sephiroth had the squirming blond over his shoulder, and he had a lot of trouble climbing down to the very bottom. He managed to do it, however, and so he returned Malebolgia to his original size before leading him out into the Capital.

* * *

Cloud was practically hyperventilating when Sephiroth dropped him carelessly onto a bed, and he began to thrash against the ropes.

The entire ride had been torture. The other man's body was way too close to him, and it sparked the bad memories and the panic. Cloud had been deathly afraid, but only enough to keep him paralyzed. Now he was no longer frozen, and he tried everything to get out of the awkward position he was in. The ropes bit into his wrists and the backs of his knees, and he cried out in frustration.

"Where am I now?" he snapped at the silver-haired man who was in the same unfamiliar room.

"The Forgotten Capital," he heard. "We will be staying here for a very short amount of time before we must move on. I will decide whether you shall stay here longer or whether you should continue to come with me. That will depend on the information you give me."

"I have no information to give you," Cloud snarled.

"Your strength and any information on our enemies are two points."

"Give me some information in return, then! How is it that you can use magic?"

"I was trained from a very young age," was all Cloud received in response.

"How?"

"Tell me how you are as strong as you are now without any magical enhancements."

Cloud shook his head. "You didn't answer me again."

"I did. Now answer my question."

"You didn't answer me _properly_ ," Cloud clarified.

"Remember your position, Strife," Sephiroth warned.

Cloud grit his teeth. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

Zack hung up the communication device, having already contacted Midgar for more reinforcements. It would take a good three days at the very least before two airships – both the Gelnika and the Highwind – would be sent out. He exited the tent with his sword in hand and ran forward as he saw an enemy with a spear leaping off of one of the birds.

The majority of the foreign soldiers flew overhead and ignored both Wutai and SOLDIER, who were scrambling to regain some semblance of order among themselves, and Zack ordered those with guns to shoot at the birds.

The avian cavalry shrieked, some falling immediately, others staying in the air for a little longer before finally being unable to fly. Zack rushed in towards the enemy that had jumped off of his mount while calling out the order for the other SOLDIERs to go after those that had been gunned down.

At least three days would be needed. Zack could only hope that they would be able to hold their ground against the intruders until then.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年4月2日（水）

Finished: 2014年4月5日（土）

I am feeling very, very, very guilty for not updating this one for two months straight. *headdesk* I'll see if I can update this more. Maybe I'll put most of my concentration on this one, but I can't say what I'll do for sure. I hope this means the end of that hiatus I didn't want to take.

Satan Slam is a cool Limit Break, okay? Okay. Yes. Yes. Yes.

...I hope Sephiroth gets to Wutai or at the very least Bone Village soon. That's the only part that I can look forward to without realizing that it's extremely far off. *sobs*


	9. Chapter 9

No answers from the blond. Again. Sephiroth was tired of the games and was tempted to execute the blond right then and there, but reasoning stopped him. The foreigner had to give in soon; Sephiroth had to be patient and wait for it. He looked over at the bed, seeing the captive trembling and still breathing heavily, as if he was still unable to relax.

"You aren't supposed to be alive right now," Sephiroth remarked idly.

"You think I don't know that?" Cloud snapped. "I'm reminded of that every single day." His eyes widened a little, and his trembling grew a bit worse. "I don't..." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I don't think it should be that hard for you to understand."

Sephiroth shook his head and nearly rolled his eyes. He left the room, moving through the spacious hallways and out of the sea shell-like structure. He waved over a passing white mage.

"Summon the wizards and send a message to Bone Village. The beasts will be coming along with us to the foreign continent. Only one ship will go, and I will be on that ship."

The mage nodded and strode off quickly to relay the command. Sephiroth went back inside to see that Strife was still, but his eyes were open and staring off into seemingly nothing. The silver-haired King sat on a bed, the noise causing the blond to snap out of his trance and look at him with a small glare.

"Don't be so angry," Sephiroth said with a light smirk.

"You killed my friends," Cloud said through gritted teeth.

"Did I? I have no way of doing so all the way over here, you know."

"You knew what I meant."

"Hmph. That doesn't matter here. Tell me again how you have enhancements?"

"Tell me how you have magic."

Sephiroth snorted. "Do they not teach you these things where you're from?"

"Where I'm from, everyone knows about how we get our enhancements." The blond looked at him with a sly sort of smile, almost as if issuing a challenge to Sephiroth. "Magic is only in fairy tales there."

"Is it? Interesting. I take it that your people cannot use magic?"

The blond looked at him as if he were accusing Sephiroth of stupidity. "No."

"I see. How, then, do you expect your people to fight against us?"

Strife was about to say something, then abruptly stopped. He frowned.

"I'm not about to tell you."

"Oh? Do tell why."

"Don't underestimate us," Strife said lowly. "We'll defend ourselves and chase you off. Soon, we'll destroy all of you." He looked straight into Sephiroth's eyes as he said that.

"Hm. I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Sephiroth was behind him again as they rode through a forest, and Cloud was struggling not to lose control and attack the other man again. The other man's body was far too close to his, and this part of the journey was worse now that Cloud didn't have a large layer of fur to act as a small barrier between them. The blond had been forced to change his clothes back at the Capital, and he now wore an outfit made up of mostly thin leather. He understood that change of wardrobe; the Capital was fairly warm, and the temperature was very easy for him to tolerate the further Sephiroth took him into the forest. It did not, however, stop him from slipping into panic. He could hardly breathe, and he clenched his tied fists.

The Behemoth's pants grew in number, from exhaustion or heat, Cloud didn't really know. The beast ran for what seemed like minutes before the blurs of green disappeared from Cloud's visage. With a tense of its muscles, Malebolgia suddenly leaped, and Cloud's head slammed against the monster's back. The blond clenched his teeth as his head throbbed, and he became aware of some surprised cries. He turned his head.

The landscape was familiar. Leather-clad men and cloaked enemies were bowing, some even going so far as to kneel and touch the ground.

"Rise," Sephiroth commanded. "Prepare the supplies. Take only your weapons and potions. The fliers have not returned with enough information to give us an idea of how our enemies will fight back. Bring the bandersnatches and several chocobos as well. We leave as soon as everything is ready."

Several shouts of "Yes, my lord!" rang out, and the warriors set off to make their preparations. Cloud felt Sephiroth slide off of his mount, and the long-haired man's face came into view.

"You'll be coming with me, Strife."

Cloud reigned in the urge to spit in the other man's face.

* * *

Malebolgia was not happy. Not at all. Sephiroth patted the beast, understanding his predicament but unable to do much about it at the moment. At the very least, Sephiroth was able to keep Strife next to him without having to leave the captive tied onto Malebolgia.

Strife was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He occasionally grimaced, especially when the ship was suddenly jostled by the waves.

 _Seasickness_ , Sephiroth observed. He took his eyes off the captive for a moment as the crowded, enclosed space below the ship's deck seemed to suddenly get hotter.

Malebolgia shifted restlessly, his plate armor making his heat rise. Combined with the armored bandersnatches and chocobos and the multitude of Sephiroth's warriors squeezed in between, the entire area was a furnace. The silver-haired man was feeling the heat as well, and it was near unbearable for him. His gaze shifted back to the foreigner.

Sweat lightly coated the blond's face, making his skin look shiny. Sephiroth raised his hand to his chest, leaving his palm open. He gathered some of his energy, focusing on his hand. Small crystals of ice formed, along with a chill. Malebolgia crept closer, but stopped as Sephiroth held up his other hand. The silver-haired man focus on forming a stronger Ice spell, then he made a swiping motion, spreading the cold air out in front of him. It didn't travel very far before the chill was suddenly gone, hardly even making the space lukewarm. Even so, Malebolgia appeared less miserable and looked at Sephiroth as if asking for his master to do it again.

The black mages noticed what Sephiroth was doing. The silver-haired King nodded, and the mages began casting light Ice spells of their own. After the temperature decreased somewhat, Sephiroth ordered them to stop.

No sense in using up all of their magic so soon. Sephiroth sat back, already missing the cold. He wasn't one to venture to Bone Village very often, but the heat in the ship was like nothing he'd ever felt before. To attempt to distract himself, he looked at the blond again.

Still sweating. Still too hot. _Good_ , Sephiroth thought. He needed to keep the blond as half-conscious as possible.

"You really...think magic will work... Ha..."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"It just wouldn't..." the blond answered lamely.

"Care to elaborate?" Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned back against the sturdy wood.

"How do you expect your magic to be strong enough to destroy a tank? Last I saw, your weak magic hardly affected anybody..." The blond's eyes fluttered shut, and he twitched as the ship lurched. He shook his head, possible in an attempt to stay awake.

"A tank?" Sephiroth tilted his head. "What is that?"

No answer.

"Explain. Now."

"It's big...made of metal..." The blond trailed off for a moment before continuing, "It can blast holes into things easily."

"Like a cannon?"

Strife nodded weakly. "And...it moves. Not very fast, but it moves and it can crush things."

"A moving cannon..." Sephiroth was intrigued. "How accurate and efficient are they?"

"They work," Strife said simply. He tried wipe his head with his arm, but had no luck. With a sigh, he gave up on trying.

"Are those enhanced?"

"No... Weapons aren't enhanced with anything."

"I see." Sephiroth stored the information for later. "What _is_ enhanced?"

"Just the members of soldier..."

"How so?"

"We have..." Strife blinked slowly.

Sephiroth quickly cast a weak Sleepel on the blond to keep him unaware. He pulled the blond onto his lap, making the captive rest his head on Sephiroth's legs.

"N-no...!"

"Hush. I mean you no harm." The blond trembled in his hold and tried to wriggle away, hindered by the sleep spell. "Tell me about the enhancements." He ran his fingers through the blond's hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Mako enhancements...are what everyone...is-is—" Strife yawned. "Almost everyone has them... makes us stronger than we normally are..."

"What is Mako?" Sephiroth massaged the blond's head lightly. Just a little more...

"They injected in into us..." Cloud answered sleepily. "It's dangerous since it's...from the Lifestream, but it can be very..." He yawned again. "...useful."

Sephiroth didn't fully understand, but it was enough. He used more of his energy to cast another Ice spell, cooling the blond down as a reward for his compliance. After that was over with, he continued to pet the now-sleeping blond, processing the information in his head for a moment. It wasn't much, but it was still enough to give him an advantage.

As he looked down on the prisoner, he was once again taken by the other's appearance. The blond had beauty that would rival that of many, and his strength was something to consider, too. Mako... Would that pass on to a son and make him stronger as well?

The silver-haired man snorted. What use would it be in even thinking about his next heir? He needed one, but the blond was a man.

Even so, the knowledge that he could've prevented such a creature from being ravaged by the demon left a guilty feeling in his chest. Such a creature should have been taken by him first.

Sephiroth shook his head and moved the blond off of him. He needed to spread the word.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年4月11日（金）

Finished: 2014年4月14日（月）

Heehee, more Seph/Cloud moments~

I think the next chapter is going to be the one I'm looking forward to the most at the moment... *crosses fingers*


	10. Chapter 10

Zack called for a retreat, and over the next few days, he had some of his fellow SOLDIERs follow him back to the main base at Wutai while a few others stayed where they were. The monsters in the empty lands were running amok, though it was not much of a problem for Zack and his comrades to just cut them down and move past them. By the time Zack arrived at the outskirts of the village, he could only gape in horror.

That thing was still there, though it did little more than hover in the air as the intruders swooped down on their birds, attacking the civilians. However, it seemed that the intention was not to kill, but merely to harass. Even so, Zack grit his teeth and got into a defensive stance, inching forward carefully. The SOLDIERs followed suit.

An arrow whizzed by, but Zack paid no mind to it. He rushed forward, cutting down a woman in white robes. He didn't look back as he continued to move forward, trying to get to Wutai. The SOLDIERs backed him up, and with their help, he managed to enter the village itself.

* * *

The ship gave one final lurch as it docked, Sephiroth being among the first to step foot on the new continent. Malebolgia panted underneath him, letting his long tongue loll out. The Behemoth took slow steps forward, moving out of the way to allow the Chocobos to leave the ship.

Sephiroth dismounted the beast, waving over a subordinate and requesting Malebolgia's armor. The Chocobos impatiently stood next to their riders, ruffling their feathers and stretching their wings and legs in an effort to cool down and get more comfortable.

Sephiroth took a piece of armor from the fighter, concentrating on an Ice spell once more and coating the plate with it. He put the armor on Malebolgia, satisfied when the Behemoth appeared content with the coolness the material provided. Sephiroth took the rest of the armor and began the process of fusing it with Ice magic.

It was more than common for civilians and warriors alike to have their clothing imbued with Fire magic to keep warm in even the coldest of winters. It was a great change to use Ice magic instead, although those who lived in Bone Village weren't as shocked by it. Those who lived in the Icicle areas and in the North Crater copied Sephiroth, fusing Ice magic with their mounts and with their clothes. The King patted Malebolgia when he was finished, and then he cursed a bit.

Because of this, they'd have to wait even longer. He was not going to repeat his mother's mistake and march into unknown enemy territory too soon. He had to take it slow, and he wanted his army to be at full strength once he struck.

 _But_ , he remembered, _there's also Strife._ The uncooperative blond was a hassle to deal with, but Sephiroth was slowly working towards coaxing more and more answers out of him.

Speaking of the captured foreigner, he had to take him from the ship. It wouldn't do to make Strife overheat too much when Sephiroth really needed him.

* * *

Zack jumped back, narrowly avoiding an arrow. He did a dodge roll, nearly wincing when the small ball of fire flew past him. He got to his feet and held the Buster Sword tightly, gritting his teeth and getting into position. He waited until the fighting enemies, Wutai foes, and SOLDIERs were out of his way before charging towards the winged monster.

The thing turned to look at him and stretched its wings, somehow slashing at Zack with the appendages as it did so. The black-haired man yelled in agony and fell, blood streaming from his cut arms, shoulders, and thighs. He swore the monster was smiling at him, and he met the demonic gaze with an angry look. Grunting in pain, Zack got to his feet again, his right arm trembling violently as he gripped his sword.

The monster grinned, displaying all of its teeth, and stretched its wings again. The leathery limbs glowed with a green aura.

Zack's eyes widened. He heaved his sword over his back and began to run.

He'd severely underestimated the force of the intruders.

* * *

Cloud slumped over in exhaustion, unable to resist against whoever had forced him into standing up. He attempted to lean away from the person, but was yanked against their body instead. His eyelids were far too heavy, and, despite his panic attack, he could barely even move. With heavy steps, he was led out.

The cool air kissed his heated skin, bringing him sweet relief. Cloud felt a little lighter being able to breathe in the fresh air, but the sweat which was quickly drying on him did not help him feel any less dirty. He desperately wanted a shower...

"Wake up."

The blond shook his head when he heard the stupid command. He was already fucking awake.

Suddenly, he felt somebody slap him. Pissed off now, Cloud regained most of his senses and shot his assailant a glare.

Sephiroth looked down at him with...disappointment? Cloud couldn't place the emotion on the other man's face, but he knew it wasn't entirely pleasant.

"I need you awake and aware, Strife," Sephiroth said.

Cloud didn't answer. He couldn't think of a good response right then. He then realized that his arms were behind his back. A quick check and he confirmed that he was still bound.

Sephiroth leaned in closer to him, making Cloud's skin crawl. "We will find your allies sooner or later. Make it easier for us; give me the general direction at the very least."

Wordlessly, Cloud shook his head, his breathing getting harsh again.

"Hmph. Then what kind of weapons will they use against us? Which will you boast about how we're oh so powerless against those?" Sephiroth extended an arm, cupping the blond's chin.

The captive had had more than enough. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, wrenching his face away from the tyrant's grip. He winced, bracing himself for the hit Sephiroth was surely going to give him.

But it never came. Instead, Cloud was pulled up by the arm and was made to stand up again. The blond held his breath, unable to keep entirely calm anymore.

"You _will_ cooperate with us sooner or later, Strife. I'll make sure of it," Sephiroth said, never failing to stare into Cloud's eyes.

Still holding his breath, the blond changed his expression to a more neutral one, though he wasn't sure if he succeeded.

"I won't. Not now, not ever."

* * *

The First Class SOLDIER wrapped another bandage on his left arm, tying it securely to keep the blood from dripping out.

He'd lost a lot of men even as they were retreating. Zack didn't know what to do. Of course, he had to wait for reinforcements, but he couldn't just leave Wutai undefended.

The black-haired man exited the tent, looking out at the temporary base. Morale was low, and although the reinforcements would arrive in only a matter of days now, hope seemed to be lost.

Zack looked to the city, watching as the giant birds circled around it. The monster was not in sight, though Zack knew it was still there. He shuddered, remembering its true power. For the first time since the invasion, he had to question himself.

Just what were they up against?

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2014年4月27日（日）

Finished: 2014年8月29日（金）

You're up against HELL, AHUEHUEHUEHUE!

I had a bit of trouble with this one, and it didn't even get to the part I was waiting for. Poo. Don't let that start date fool you. I wrote only the first three paragraphs and did not touch the document at all since April 28th. It wasn't until the 26th of this month (August) that I even _looked_ at it. I completely forgot this doc existed and for that I'm sorry. ;_; I thought the writing on it from months back was decent, though, and decided to use it.

Lessee if war finally starts next chapter...


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud glared about his surroundings from the back of the armored Chocobo he was made to ride on with a white mage. Although he knew he was back in Wutai, he could not recognize this specific part of it. Some parts seemed familiar, but his memory was failing him. Again he fiddled with the rope wrapped tightly around his wrists. It felt weak in comparison to the other times he'd been tied up, but he didn't want to break them just yet. The Chocobo broke out into a run now, and he was struggling to stay on.

Few members of Sephiroth's army were paying attention to him at all. They simply advanced forward, the only thing to do in this place and situation. Cloud attempted to turn around and face forward, but he could not move much before he felt as if he'd lose his balance and fall.

The landscape rolled by quickly, almost as quickly as if Cloud were in a truck. He continued to bide his time, but soon, the landscape started to become familiar. The blond whipped his head to the right for a quick moment, and then took a glance at his left.

Yes, he remembered being here for sure some time before he was abducted. He began to pull his arms apart, biting his lips to hide the grunts of effort. He gave up trying to be discreet soon after and simply focused on using his SOLDIER enhancements to snap the rope.

The white mage turned to look at him, but he gave her no time to find out what was happening before he shoved her off the Chocobo and took control. The Chocobo screeched and warked, swerving in an attempt to knock Cloud off, but the blond would have none of it. He took the bird's reins and kicked its sides, urging it to go faster. The black bird obeyed, but not without putting up a fight. Cloud struggled to keep it under control while the enemy soldiers began to yell at him. The archers pulled out their ranged weapons and the black mages held up one of their hands, but Cloud whizzed past Sephiroth before they did anything. Taking a quick look back at the silver-haired bastard, Cloud could see amusement overriding the anger in his eyes as he sped away.

* * *

Sephiroth held a hand up in the air and barked a command for his soldiers to lower their weapons. He waved over a nearby fighter and explained the new plan.

"Let him go. He is taking us where we want to go, and we shall follow him."

The fighter nodded and set off to relay the message. Sephiroth focused on the figure in the distance, watching it veer wildly from side to side. The King was sure that the Chocobo would leave Strife in the dust, but he was curious to know.

Would Strife really succeed in reuniting with his friends? Sephiroth was in no hurry to find out. He kept the pace moderately quick, not wanting to drain everybody's energy while still keeping Strife in sight.

* * *

He was exhausted. They all were. It was one more day before reinforcements would finally arrive, but Zack began to lose hope. He sat by his tent, which he shared with other SOLDIERs, and put his head in his hands.

He had to hold on. He knew that. But with half his men having been slaughtered, that seemed easier said than done.

Something caught Zack's eye, and he looked up, seeing a black speck in the near distance coming closer and closer very quickly.

It was a Chocobo. A non-wild one, too. But the outfit the rider wore was more than familiar, and Zack immediately stood up and put a hand on his sword.

The surviving SOLDIERs who were with him noticed the intruder, too, and also got on the defensive. One raised his machine gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"Stop!" the person shouted and raised their hands. "Zack! It's me! Don't shoot!"

The Chocobo warked and flailed, tossing the rider off of its back. Zack caught a glimpse of blond hair before the newcomer got their foot caught in a stirrup and was dragged around by the Chocobo.

"Cloud!" Zack cried, running towards him and grabbing him around his upper body to stop him. He pulled a dagger out from his belt and cut the leather, freeing Cloud's foot and letting the Chocobo run off.

The blond panted frantically, shuddering on the ground. Dirt covered his entire body, and most of his face was brown with it.

"What happened?" Zack asked, helping Cloud up and leading him towards the base.

"I-I-I-" Cloud continued to stutter and coughed violently up until Zack let him sit down against a tent. "Water," the blond croaked.

A SOLDIER handed his canteen to Cloud, and the blond guzzled from it. He coughed again as he started to explain, "We don't have much time. They're coming, and they'll be here soon."

" _Who's_ coming?" Zack asked.

"Them!"

"Who's them?!" a SOLDIER snapped in frustration.

"Those people who attacked us and kidnapped me! There are more!" Cloud specified.

Zack paled. "More? Even more? Again?"

Cloud nodded. "I barely got out of there alive. But I think they let me go on purpose. That doesn't matter; they're coming, and they've got Chocobos and birds and-and...their leader."

Zack's breath hitched and he turned around. He put his bandaged hands on his head and sighed. Turning back to Cloud, he said, "They're in Wutai, too. We're all that's left."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"Reinforcements are coming in. We just have to hold on until tomorrow."

The blond shook his head. "Tomorrow might be too late."

Zack gathered his thoughts. "Tomorrow is all we've got. We just have to hold on, whether we like it or not."

"We're going to die out here," the SOLDIER with the gun muttered.

Instinctively, Zack blurted out an optimistic retort. "No, we won't. Not while I'm around. Tomorrow can be a long time, but it's coming. And we will be there to see it." Zack focused on Cloud again. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing important," the blond said quietly. "I just need to rest." He looked up and smiled bitterly. "By the way, they know how to use magic."

"Bullshit," a SOLDIER coughed. "There's no such thing."

"That's what I said. But it's true," Cloud said with a shrug.

"What else can they do?" Zack asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure. They seem very backwards, yet not... It's complicated." Cloud began to describe some of the things he'd seen.

"A mountain with a crater in it, a house at the bottom of that mountain, a city, and a village at the beach," Zack repeated.

"Yeah," Cloud confirmed with a nod.

"I can't remember my history too much, but I think the last time anybody went up north, the only interesting thing there was the crater, but it was impossible for anybody to get to it even by helicopter." Zack scratched his head. "And something about the forest also being impossible to get through due to how many people would get lost in it and end up at the entrance."

"So, nobody's been there ever since?"

"I guess not?" Zack looked to the other SOLDIERs for confirmation. "Yeah, no. I guess it was deemed useless land or too dangerous or something like that."

"Then how did those people get there?"

"I have no idea," Zack admitted. "But that doesn't matter. We're in the middle of a war right now, and the fact that we have to hold on until tomorrow still remains."

Cloud looked at his feet and sighed. "If they get here before then, there won't be a tomorrow. Not for us."

"And that's why we just have to defend ourselves and run when necessary," Zack said with a wink.

"And look like cowards?" the SOLDIER with a gun scoffed.

Zack turned and gave him a look. "Would you rather have that honor thing people keep spouting on about, or would you rather survive? Because I'd rather live than die in a stupid way for an ambiguous word. If being a 'coward' is necessary for us to live, then I'm willing to do it."

"Are you willing to give up and leave during the war?" the other SOLDIER asked.

"Of course not!" Zack said with a laugh. "Now that's completely different." His spirits were being raised again. "Alright, then, Cloud, you get some food, drink, and rest in you, and we'll have you better taken care of when tomorrow comes. How does that sound?"

Cloud mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"Nothing," the blond said. "I'll be fine. I guess."

Zack walked over to Cloud and patted him on the back, noticing how the blond stiffened upon contact. He pulled his hand away but didn't question the behavior.

"It's just tomorrow," Zack said again. "That can't be too hard, right?" He grinned.

* * *

In the distance, he could see smoke. The Zuu birds circled overhead, swooping down from time to time. Sephiroth stopped his army here for a moment.

They were here. Strife was nowhere to be seen, but the Chocobo had come running from this direction. Sephiroth sensed he had to be nearby, but he didn't matter now. He held his right hand out, taking the large flag which one of his warriors handed him.

Raising the heavy flag high with his right hand, he gave a whooping shout and ran forward on Malebolgia. His army followed suit, shouting war cries and casting barriers, regens, reflects, and magic barriers on themselves. A white mage cast a regen spell on Sephiroth, and he followed it up by casting the barriers and reflects on himself.

He leaped into the foreign city, where injured people and soldiers ran amok. With his left hand, Sephiroth unsheathed Masamune and swiped at the people chasing after him, cutting their heads and various other limbs off. Malebolgia lurched forward and gored an enemy with his horns. The Wutai soldier – Sephiroth assumed it was a man of Wutai, since the uniform looked nothing like Strife's – screamed in agony before choking on his own blood. Malebolgia put a paw on him and pulled him off before running off again and whipping his tail from side to side.

[ ](http://jenova-cells.deviantart.com/art/Sephiroth-Atop-Malebolgia-477611451)

Sephiroth jumped off of the Behemoth and stuck the flag into the earth. He looked up as a shadow came over him, and he saw Chaos give him a grin before flying away.

The demon's job was done. It was his turn to take over.

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2015年5月26日（火）

Finished: 2015年5月27日（水）

I decided to add a bit more to the chapter to make it better worth the wait. I finally got off my ass and reread the darn thing yesterday and...it was oddly easy for me to come up with an update, unlike the last few times I've tried and couldn't come up with a single thing. The majority of the new chapter was actually written all in one day; I just added the rest and finished it off today. Whoooo. Let the fun times begin!

That little illustration was done by me. I actually finished it back in August, before Chapter 10 was out and uploaded it on dA, but, well, crap happened and it's just been sitting around on there. :P

~~Shhh, I know the flag is in the wrong hand but it's far too late to change it I am so sorry~~


End file.
